


Only One

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Highlander: The Series, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2862687#cmt2862687">
Highlander/James Bond (any), Bond, he does/will outlive them all</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

"And who are ye?" Duncan asked, sword at the ready.

"Bond. James Bond."

"No, I killed him last week," Duncan protested.

Bond brushed imaginary lint from his lapel. "You can kill me too," he said, "but you cannot kill James Bond. For you there can be only one. For us, there must always _be_ one."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only One [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710788) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
